This invention relates generally to a stator for miniature motors having a permanent magnet fixedly fitted to the inner circumferential surface of a housing formed into a bottomed hollow cylindrical shape, and more particularly to a stator for miniature motors in which the permanent magnet is made of a flexible ferromagnetic material, and improvement is made so that the permanent magnet can be easily and positively fitted into the housing.